Alexandra Morello
Alexandra "Alex" Morello Green Lantern (Sector 2814) (This Character Belongs to Rid3r98) History "In brightest day, In blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's Light!" Alex was driving home from her college when she was chosen by her ring. She just got out for Winter break and was on the way back to her hometown. She had a house there but lived alone because her parents died the past year. As she was driving, she saw a small glowing ball flying at her car. The ball crashed through her window and fell onto the passenger seat. Unknown to Alex, it was a Green Lantern ring. Alex stared at it and then reached out to pick it up. The ring began to glow, then floated and placed itself onto Alex's finger. In a flash of green light, she was transported to Oa. There she was told by other guardians about the ring and her new duty. She was assigned to Sector 2814 and still currently serves there. |- | Other |- | |} Appearance Appearance Alex has black and brown hair and light brown-green eyes. She stands at about 5’7” and is skinny. Personality Personality Alex is extremely laid back. She procrastinates a lot and loves to be with people. She has a great sense of humor and likes jokes. She the one of her friends that isn’t afraid to do anything. She’s also a flirt. Possessions Possessions Alex has a standard Green Lantern and Green Lantern Power Ring. Powers Powers *Energy Projection - The ring can be used to fire blasts of Oan energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. *Force Field - The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Green Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. *Energy Constructs - The ring can form constructs of Oan energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A Green Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of bright green energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a Green Lantern is fueling it with their willpower. *Flight - By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Green Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. *Superhuman Strength - While not superstrength of the conventional sense, a Lantern while using constructs created by the ring becomes capable of lifting/moving tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Weakness Weakness *Mental Instability Protocol - Drug use, neural interference, vertigo or other forms of mental incapacitation can render the wearer unable to use their ring. *Recharge Protocol - Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of one planetary axial rotation (dependent on each ring's location), regardless of how often it was used. Currently, the rings retain a charge until they run out of power. *Vibrational Interference - If a vibration from a device is set to a certain speed, it causes the ring to function only in miniature, so that if the user wanted to make hands to grab something, the hands would be too small to grab it. A clock has been seen to do this. Relationships Relationships ---- Category:Characters Category:Green Lanterns Category:Female Category:Heroes